marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Agent X-13 (Earth-TRN113)
reality number I couldn't find the reality number for Subject X anywhere. Can someone help? and also, at the danger of causing instant headaches with whoever reads this: Am I correct in assuming that Subject X would have a different universe designation for every story in Ghost Boxes he appears in and would they be different from the earth numbers of the stories themselves (Example: The Subject X in Ghost Boxes #1 that goes to annex Earth-889 is obviously not from Earth-889, but also, he would not have the same universe designation as the Subject X who appeared in Astonishing X-Men, right? Headache. Now.)?--edkaufman 09:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :He does indeed need a reality number, but I don't think they ever revealed it. I followed the story heavily at first, but got lost somewhere around the secret location in Asia where all the air molecules functioned as a living super computer, or something. What Earth was doing all the Annexing of others into theirs? :I think the Subject X that was killed on 616 is the same one that annexed Earth-889, it was just that 616 was the first reality that stopped him, by making him kill himself. :It's possible there were multiple Subject X's, but I don't think they addressed this directly. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::From what I can tell, he also dies in Ghost Boxes #1 in the 889 universe after Logan accidentally sets the airship on fire - it isn't spelled out, but we can see him lying on the floor on fire. The way I read the two Ghost box issues, they're alternate versions of what could have happened - so, Subject X (stemming from a universe I'll call X1 for the moment) goes to alternate universes to check them out for annexation. Except for the time when he checks out the 889 universe (GB #1, 2nd story), he actually ends up in the 616 universe. From here on, however, the timeline splits up into 4 different versions: the one we see in Astonishing X-Men (continued as 616 universe), the version we see in GB #1, 1st story (where he kills all the X-Men and calls in the Sentinels who take over the world), which I'll name X1a, the version we see in GB#2 2nd story (in which Cyclops survives and kills himself in the end), which I'll name X1b and the one version in which we can see Armor travelling with Beast and Wolverine - which is X1c. ::Here's the deal: X1b and X1c have universe numbers according to Marvunapp's alternate universe list (I already added those), X1a and X1 don't. What do we do in these cases? Ask Marvunapp to please provide a universe number? Make them up ourselves? ::And please forget my question concerning what that would mean for Subject X's designation in the X1/a/b/c continuance. Just trying to formulate the question is giving me temporal hangover headaches. --edkaufman 00:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that the Ghost Boxes two-shot is four versions of what 'could' have happened. The first story is where the 616 universe was successfully annexed and Subject X continued on to 889 where he died. The second, 616 was destroyed and Cyclops killed himself. The third, Armor Beast and Wolverine survived, took a long walk, and only ended up dying. And the fourth is good ol' Earth-616, where the X-Men defeated Subject X. So you're right, we're missing a few Universe numbers. The number of the universe that Subject X who killed himself on 616 was from, the number of the universe that Subject X who died on 889 was from, and the number of the universe which was thought to be 616 by the second Subject X that was successfully annexed with the Sentinels. :I can submit numbers and explanations for these to marvunapp, but they won't be 'official' until they're printed in a comic (I recently found out). They'll add them to their listing though, and I'll add them to the Multiverse list on ours. So you were right, there were two Subject X's. Good eye! :Another conundrum is how two universes with different histories are both numbered 616. The first, where the X-Men won, and the second, where Subject X won. I believe this is due to Subject X's home reality's reality-numbering system. If it was based on their perspective of the multiverse, than different universes could be numbered the same. Kind of like your left versus my left. They're both left, but without the perspective qualifier, no one knows which one you're really talking about. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::But if those stories are like "What If?":s, then shouldn't the Subject X that appears in the 889 story be a different version, both since he's shown dead at the end (which contradicts the way he died in ) and that 889 actually exists as a reality (as in canon, since Emma Frost of that reality appears later in ). It's not like in the second issue ( ) where he appears in a flashback in the first story. ::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 18:21, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Reality number (again) I'm gonna have to vote against the reality change. It is never stated that Subject X is from this reality. It's just one of the many realities where he tried annexing Earth-616 to varying results. The Marvel Appendix seems to back this up, stating that the reality is simply one where the native X-Men members encountered Subject X. I feel the TRN should stay (unless Drgyen can offer up some additional proof/info.) --Spencerz 07:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : I certainky second that. This pretty much wat we discussed above, and it's still giving me hedaches... - edkaufman (talk) 22:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) The "good" thing to do will be to create 4 new TRNs describing the elements of every alternate of TRN113, we have then (the name are not TRN I will introduce (except if proposed and accepted by others users and earth-designation rulers) but only a way to explain myself): * TRN113-616: Earth-TRN113 : FAILURE - Earth (not the reality) and mutants seemingly destroyed, although Forge's survival make this destruction (or forge's identity or earth-designation) suspect. * TRN113-889 : FAILURE - X-13, the annexation failed (The mutants are now feared and hatred on 889, creation of sentinels) * TRN113-81211 : SUCCESS : The invaders have invaded Earth-21811, enslaved Max Eisenhardt (Earth-21811) and assaulted Earth-81211, and succeeded there again. X-13 makes his reports to his military superiors, and the Earth-81211's inhabitants start resistance, probably for decades. * TRN113-90227 : SUCCESS : All the X-Men were destroyed, the X-Mansion and the world were destroy, except for Cyclops. The invaders doesn't seem to invade * TRN113-92272 : SUCCESS : All life on earth invaded was destroyed. The invaders had set a trap for the inhabitants to gather. The invaders have leave maybe about a year, and no sign of annexion. Few of them have reality a lot of thing to talk about it, but we saw realities with less having a page... Undoniel (talk) 20:54, March 23, 2013 (UTC) There, we got a good look of what it look like. I made the five section in Subject X and Earth-TRN113 pages, as they're the only pages where we have enough material on it. For what I see, there enough of material for each Subject X, and the creation of the reality page is more for convenience and convention. Also, I think we can count everything on those 4 one-shots as presenting the original reality (as for the captured Magneto.. But as he doesn't appear in Earth-616's issues, how can we treat it ?). So ? Creations of independent page for the five Subject X ? Undoniel (talk) 23:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I looked back, and it ugly, confusing, and not in concordance with the conventions. I create the others pages. Undoniel (talk) 19:09, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :So, essentially there are 5 universes, not just one? Or is this a case of Subject X travelling back in time to keep trying to Annex Earth-616? --Spencerz (talk) 19:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::To me those just seem like other realities that Subject X successfully annexed, though why he's shown as a burning corpse at the end of the Earth-889 story befuddles me, unless that was specifically a flashback to when he died on 616. ::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 19:15, March 25, 2013 (UTC) We can see this as couple of realities. For each divergence, the couple Earth-616/Earth-TRN113 is going to diverge into another couple of realities, as we have Earth-889/Earth-TRN253. It's as you said bellow, kind a what if?. As we do in Marvel, even for dreams or illusion realities, we have here new Subjects X (also it's Agent X-13, Subject is his name given by Forge's mutants. X death on Earth-889 is clearly different of his own on 616, as it is said that only Logan survived. Without any proof, I can't really follow the time travelling proposition. We know that the annexion squads can travelled trough realities with the Ghost boxes, but no mention has been made of any kind of time-travelling. Also, I haven't created the fifth invaders earth, for the "4" story. There is some things to say (annexion squads, trap), but not much.. (also I think Earth-92272 is Earth-81211's future, for the reason presented on those pages. If you find any more proof to refute or agree, please put them here and edit the pages. Undoniel (talk) 12:05, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Move to Agent X Subject X is the name given by the "Triploid mutant". Ready for the move. (except for the link included in the description of the reality whom I can't change. Also, I would be interested into knowing how proceed about those titles, if the mover could send me an explicative message (even if the system is only available for admins).) Undoniel (talk) 21:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC)